


Heartbeats of the heartless

by MythBuff



Category: Ramayana - Valmiki, Siya Ke Ram
Genre: F/M, Lanka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythBuff/pseuds/MythBuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lankans plan a vacation and begin to pack except for one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats of the heartless

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Madhura for the title and helping me out :D

Everything was going as per plans. The family was ready to soar up high for a tiny journey. It was a short trip but the family knew how to make the most of the events.

Mandodari was busy checking if everything was being packed rightly- Food stuff, light ornaments, clothes and all the paraphernalia of the family.

"All set are we? How long will you guys take?" cheered Shurpanakha as she was the first to get ready.

She had been waiting for this trip with so much eagerness that only her brothers could understand. The events that befell upon her were bitter. She was like worn out gem amidst the City of Gold. Reading her mind, it was her eldest bro who gave the idea of this small trip that could put a Cheshire Cat smile on her face.

"You need to calm down Shurpie, it's not time yet, we still have an hour left before leaving. Plus, Bhaiya said the Pushpak needs to be sent for a wash. It's been a while since he's used it" said Vibhishan in the most compassionate voice. He always gave full attention to his sister at all times.

"Eh? What? But Bhaiya sai-"

"Why don't you help out others so that we can leave soon?"

For the first time, Vibhishan's words were heeded by her stubborn sister. 

 

\--------

 

"Have you seen my belt and that new lightweight angavastra I bought from the market yesterday? Why can't I find anything I want to right now?"

"That's because they have be-"

"My book! Where did it run of to?"

"Darling, listen. They all are pa-"

"I CANT FIND MY BAG SULOCHANA WHAT IS GOIN-"

"Does hyperactivity run in your family's blood stream?" Phew, finally she caught his attention. "You'll never let me complete. All your things have been packed. I have sent all our stuff to the Dasis. They'll send it to Ma."

As she was saying this, she got a hold of Her beloved and made him sit on the low rise seat near the mirror. Her hands got a firm grip of his shoulders, massaging the length of them. She knew he was stressed all along- wars fought and battles won, and was glad he was finally getting a break. She traced the battle marks along with her finger.

"What about my per-"

"Shhhhh. Everything has been done." hushed Sulochana.

Meghnad heaved a huge sigh. He wondered what his life would be without her and also with reluctance knew if something could calm him down, it was his wife's touch. He always felt much more relaxed with her and when it came to her massages, he was out of the world.

"Do they hurt?"

"Shhhh now you don't talk. Let your fingers do the talking."

She blushed. After sometime, she stopped. She saw his face reflected on the mirror as she took her hands of his shoulder. All the serenity of the world was on his face with his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her through the mirror. "I'm happy we're getting some leisure time to ourselves. It's been a while hasn't it? These battles have corroded my time with you"

No reply was given. Both were lost in each other's eyes.

Sulochana's day dreaming was broken with a knock on the door.

"Sulochana! Can you please help me with the checking? I have an unexpected errand to run"

"Yes Ma! Coming right after you."

She walked towards the door just before Meghnad tried to grab hold of her but in vain. She did a small wave from the door. "See you at the Pushpak!"

 

\------

 

Shurpanakha after a long thought decided to help her Elder Bro pack, because when it came to packing, he wasn't so good at it. She strolled through the palace to get to his room, which was quite far from the usual distance of her family members.

She entered his room. The door was open, so without any trouble she went into the room and

"Oh my god. You have got to be kidding me."

Raavan stood there clueless, looking around. If it was a battle, he knew what he had to take with him to the Ranbhoomi, but for a leisure trip? Someone had to help the Trilok Swami.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to go on this trip. And there you are standing there withOUT NOTHING PACKED?!"

"Sorry about that Behen, I thought it would be easy to pack. It's just a leisure trip. So I spent some time on the Veena. Didn't you hear it? It's my new composition. Did you hea-"

Mandodari came in front of him with a bag to put in the things required. "Don't you realise our room is quite far from others? No one could have listened to you.'

Raavan knew that was not true. _He had extra 9 heads. Mandodari should have known this by now_ _._

'Now enough of your Sangeet, tell me what needs to be put in."

Raavan stared into her eyes, genuinely clueless "Um one pair of clothes and my sword. That would do right?"

The ladies in the room had a face palm moment and chuckled to themselves. "Bhaiya, We are going to the forest to enjoy the scenic view and have some quality family time. Not for some one day war. Haven't you ever gone for a trip?"

His head was slightly lowered. When do Rakshas have time for leisure? He was constantly compared to his brother Kubera and he spent all his leisure time trying to impress his father.

"Sorry Bhai I didn't mean it. But it's okay, Bhabhi and I will help you!"

Ravaan smiled at Shurpanakha, feeling happy to see his sister happy.

His wife knew exactly what to pack. A few set of light clothes, wooden sandals, some perfume and his favourite book. Reluctantly she packed his sword on top. Who knew the dangers there.

Shurpanakha helped Mandodari to pack them neatly inside her back. Since the ladies were doing the work, Raavan hummed a beautiful song that would make the ladies do the work effortlessly. These 2 women made much difference to his life. He kept thanking Shiva for these two lovely lotuses.

"Here, my work here is done! The music was fabulous as usual Bhaiya!"

Shurpanakha ran to the Pushpak in excitement. Finally, all was set.

Wait, maybe not.

"You are not going to the trip as Trilok Swami, but just _as Raavan_. The Raavan we all know personally- the loving one, and not as the king of Lanka. Remove the Mukut. It's time you've given it some rest too."

He always hated it when Mandodari was right. But this time, without reluctance, he agreed. It's time he kept Rajneeti and bureaucracy away for a few days. No harm done. He removed this Gem studded Golden Mukut from his head and kept it on the royal plate where all his daily heavy ornaments were.

He asked for Mandodari's hand. "Shall we leave, my Lady?"

"If you are ready!" she said amusingly and placed her palm on his. The couple set out to the threshold where the Pushpak was.

 

\-------

 

"Here you go Lankesh. Your Pushpak looks as good as new!"

Raavan looked at his mount with pride. It was a true beauty wasn't it? "My birdie looks in good shape Naanashree. Thank you for taking care of all the arrangements. You didn't have to do all of this you know?"

"I insisted. You are having a break after a long time."

Raavan gestured a respectful namaste to his Naanashree and reciprocated the same.

The family stood there looking at the Vimana. No one actually got a chance to ride the flying vehicle except for Raavan and his son. It was quite sometime since the man himself had used this.

"Wow. It's beautiful than I thought it would be." Sulochana saw this magnificent piece of mechanism for the first time. Her imagination of it was nothing compared to what she saw in front of her.

Meghnad loved it when she was genuinely startled. Amusingly he said "I wonder what you would say if you take a look at its interiors"

"Well Behen. This is it. You've been waiting for an hour for this.' Vibhishan said this as he saw his sister the same way he saw her 2 hours ago- filled with excitement and hyperactivity. 'Taken everything have we?"

Shurpanakha kept both her hands on her hips "Obviously Bhaiya! Always been wanting to do this. Finally I can ride on this thing!"

Mandodari chuckled to see her sister-in-law happy. In fact, everyone were happy for her and chuckled to see her at this state.

Raavan went up to Shurpanakha and held both her shoulders gently. "Behen, you have no idea how happy we all are seeing you like this. Its assured that my old Shurpanakha is back."

She smiled back at her brother gleefully. She tried to forget the past and her brothers helped her to do so with much ease.

"I'm pretty sure we're going to an amazing vacation spot but,  where are we going off to?" asked a bemused Shurpanakha.

Meghnad came near Shurpanakha and happily said, "You'll see soon Bua. It's truly paradise on earth!"

"So it's a surprise then! This is getting better than I thought!" cheered a happy Shurpanakha.

Finally, everything was set. Everything was packed and kept inside the Vimana. The travellers bid adieu to the elders of the family, well technically two people- Malyavaan and Kaikesi.

Kaikesi looked at the lot cheerfully.  _Finally, I get some days to myself without these rats running around._

"Make it a memorable one. A little trouble is fun, but don't do anything stupid."

Everyone responded with a slight nod as they got into the Pushpak.

_Little trouble? Pfft. It's going to be Pralay_

They knew little trouble was never ever in their menu.

The Vimana made a powerful blaring sound which lasted for a few moments during take off. It's mechanism was one thing to ponder about.

It took off, high into the sky. To the elders and the citizens of Lanka, it looked like a miniature palace flying in the sky.

 

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Well I am the unconventional Ramayan buff who likes the Lanka family more! Hope you enjoyed it okay? :D  
> Next Chapter out soon! :D


End file.
